Milly's Tea
by DarkHorse1
Summary: Aww, cute. mindless fluff about Milly and Wolfwood.


Wolfwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Meryl was at it again.  
  
"MILLY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Meryl. I guess I forgot," Milly said apologetically and then walked into the room where Wolfwood was.  
  
"What's the bee in her bonnet about this time?" he asked.  
  
"Bee? Oh. Meryl's just upset 'cuz I--"  
  
"Hey guys," Vash said, sauntering in like he owned the place.  
  
"Whoa-ho! It's been five hours since you left. What'd you do this time?" Wolfwood asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Funny, Wolfwood. If you must know, I was out playing with the kids from the orphanage. Hi Meryl," said Vash, as Meryl walked in.  
  
"Good. Just the person I wanted to see. C'mon Vash, we've got work to do," she said, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Time out! Hold on!" he said, snatching his arm back. "What work? I'm tired Meryl, I just got done playing with a pile of kids!"  
  
"Ugh. Must I explain everything to you? Remember what the sheriff said when we first got here? He said if we wanted to stay, we had to help out."  
  
"I did help out! And what's wrong with Wolfwood and Milly?"  
  
Wolfwood started to cough violently. "Bleh, I think I'm catching pneumonia," he said, and promptly fell backwards on the bed on which he had been sitting.  
  
"Someone should take care of Mr. Priest, since he's so sick," Milly said.  
  
"That leaves you, Vash," Meryl said, and grabbed his arm again. She succeeded in dragging him out.  
  
"Some priest you are, Wolfwood!" Vash hollered.  
  
When he was sure Meryl and Vash were gone, Wolfwood cracked open an eye. He saw Milly standing over him, looking concerned.  
  
"You wait there, Mr. Priest. I'll go make you some tea."  
  
"Wait a sec, Milly," Wolfwood said, grabbing her hand. "I'm not sick. I feel fine. I just didn't want to help Meryl with whatever she wanted."  
  
Milly giggled. "I know, Mr. Priest. I was going to make some tea anyways. Meryl's been yelling so much today, and I thought it was Mr. Vash's turn. What kind of tea would you like, Mr. Priest?"  
  
Wolfwood stared at Milly with his jaw on the floor. "There's more to you than I thought, Milly."  
  
Milly giggled again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You make really good tea, Milly," Wolfwood said, a little drunkenly.  
  
"Aw, you think so?" she asked, and then poured herself another cup.  
  
The tea had gone from normal, pure tea, to somewhat spiked, (thanks to Wolfwood) to more liquor than tea, and finally to all liquor. It was now dark out, and Meryl and Vash weren't going to be home at all tonight. The sheriff had talked them into spending the night at the orphanage telling stories.  
  
"Hehehehic. Oooo, I forgot to fix the strap on my stungun!" Milly exclaimed, and stood up. It was too fast, though, and she wobbled on her feet.  
  
Wolfwood, ever the gentleman, leapt to his feet to steady her. She fell against him, giggling.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Priest," she said, and then pushed back. Milly froze, however, looking at her hands which were on Wolfwood's chest. She blushed.  
  
Wolfwood smiled. "That's a cute look on you, Milly. You should blush more often."  
  
Milly blushed harder. "Ummm, maybe I should go fix that strap now..."  
  
Wolfwood chuckled, "Sure, go ahead. I'll wait right here. Tell you what, bring that thing in here, and maybe I can help. You know, fix it so it won't break again."  
  
Milly brightened. "You think so Mr. Priest?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
Milly left then returned a few minutes later, dragging the stungun with her.  
  
The two futzed with the strap for forty-five minutes before Milly exclaimed "There!" exultantly.  
  
Wolfwood looked up from the gun. "Yeah, it shouldn't break anymore, not unless you...put alot...of strain........" he trailed off, looking directly into Milly's sparkling eyes. They looked at each other unblinkingly for a good fifteen seconds before Milly looked away.  
  
"You really are beautiful..." Wolfwood said softly, then looked around, startled, as if asking 'who said that?'  
  
Milly giggled, and blushed again. "You think so Mr. Priest?"  
  
Wolfwood looked at Milly. ~Ah, in for a double penny...~ "Yeah. Prettier'n Meryl. Hehe, prettier than all the girls in this town."  
  
Milly ducked her head bashfully. "I...I think you're handsome too, Mr. Priest."  
  
"Thanks. By the way, Milly, you know you can call me 'Wolfwood', right?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Priest. Ummm, thanks for helping me with the strap," she said, then seemed to hesitate a fraction of a second before giving Wolfwood a small peck on the lips. Milly pulled back, a thoughtful expressiong on her face. "You know, Mr. Priest, I think I'd like to try that again."  
  
Wolfwood grinned, almost evilly. "I'd like you to try more than that."  
  
Milly looked up, shocked. "Mr. Priest!" was all she got out before Wolfwood took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth passionately. The two fell on the bed together, content to just cuddle. They hugged each other close, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Just before he fell asleep, Wolfwood realized that he never found out what Milly had done to get Meryl so riled up.  
  
"Mmm...wolfwood..." Milly breathed, already falling asleep.  
  
But then, he thought, it doesn't really matter. 


End file.
